The Seer speaks
by Mirenithil
Summary: Gedanken Legolas' zum Fall Saurons. POV und Songficlet. Beendet.


Autor: Lily/Mirenithil

Genre: Nachdenkliches, Songficlet

Rating: ab 6 Jahren

Inhalt: Gedanken Legolas' zum Fall Saurons

A/N: Ein Songficlet zu einem Text, der im Booklet des dritten Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtracks stand

**Alántië**

_The Seer speaks… _

_Out of the black years_

_Come the words_

_The Hearld of Death_

_Listen – it speaks to_

_Those who were not born to die_

_The Ringspell…_

Seltsam ist es, wie wichtig ein einziger Augenblick zu werden vermag. Seltsam, wie sehr sich ein Moment in ein Gedächtnis brennt. Wie sehr er es versteht am Leben zu bleiben im Splitter einer Erinnerung.

Als stünde ich noch dort an den Hängen des Orodruin, so klar sehe ich das Schlachtfeld vor meinen Augen. Als wäre ich für immer geblieben, so deutlich rieche ich den Gestank des Feindes und den der Furcht der Menschen. Einen blutroten Himmel sehe ich über mir, erhellt von den Feuern des Amon Amarth, an dem sich unser aller Schicksal entscheiden sollte. Meine Ohren meinen noch die Schreie der Orks und der Menschen zu vernehmen, widerhallend von den Flanken der schwarzen Bergen. Noch heute fühle ich den Wimpernschlag meines Lebens, in dem mein Ende nahte. Mein eigenes Ende und das dieser einstmals leuchtenden Lande. Zu groß war die Übermacht der dunklen Heerscharen, zu schnell schwanden unsere eigenen Kräfte. Als stünde ich noch immer auf der Ebene von Gorgoroth, so schal schmecke ich den Vorboten des Todes in der Luft.

Seltsam ist es, wie sehr der Segen der Valar meinem Volke zu einem Fluch zu werden vermag. Ich wurde nicht geboren, um zu sterben – doch trotz all der Stärke und des Wissens, die in meinen Adern fließen, ertappe ich mich damals wie heute selbst dabei, wie ich den Nachgeborenen eine ihrer Fähigkeiten neide. Sie sind so sehr eins mit dem Augenblick, den sie erleben, so sehr eins mit ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Wut, mit Hoffnung und Hass. Gefühllos komme ich mir neben ihnen vor, kalt wie ein Spiegel, der den fahlen Glanz Tilions zurückwirft, aber niemals selbst eine Quelle des Lichtes werden wird.

_Those who were not born to die…_

Doch wäre ich sterblich, würde es mir nicht anders ergehen. Wüsste ich, dass meine Tage begrenzt sind, begrenzt auf so wenige Winter... würde ich nicht auch versuchen, jeden meiner Herzschläge festzuhalten, aus jedem einzelnen neue Kraft zu gewinnen, die mein Leben zu verlängern vermochte...? Vielleicht würde ich dies versuchen, wäre ich sterblich. Aber ich wurde nicht geboren um zu sterben - sondern um zu leben, solange die Welt existiert.

Erinnere ich mich an den gestrigen Tag, scheint er mir belanglos; denke ich an die Zukunft, ist sie mir gleich. Ewigkeiten erwarten mich mit geöffneten Armen, Frieden und Glückseligkeit für alle Zeiten dieser Welt. Sehnsucht zerrt an mir, der Ruf des Meeres, der jeden meines Volkes ereilt, jeden zu seiner Zeit. Was würde ich darum geben, diesen Schmerz in meiner Brust auszulöschen... viel, aber nicht alles. Könnte ich die Zeit zurückdrehen, alles ungeschehen machen, was geschah, seit wir aus Lothlórien aufbrachen – ich würde es nicht tun.

Gewarnt worden bin ich, ja. Die Herrin des Lichts hat zu mir gesprochen, hat einen Blick durch die silbrigen Nebel meiner Zukunft geworfen, und spürte das Verlangen, das mich erfassen würde in dem Augenblick, in dem der Schrei der Möwe zum ersten Mal meine Seele berühren würde. Ich war gewarnt, ich hätte umkehren können. Kein Schwur band mich an die Gemeinschaft des Rings, nur eine lose Freundschaft zu den Sterblichen, denn niemand vom Schönen Volke pflegte in diesen Zeiten engen Kontakt. Die Nachgeborenen schwanden dahin wie Kerzen im Sturm, kamen und gingen wie die Sommerstürme. Was bedeutete die Verbindung mit einem so vergänglichen Wesen? Wenig. So dachte ich.

Und doch... trotz der Warnung blieb ich bei ihnen, ging mitten hinein in die Dunkelheit, mir vollends bewusst dessen, was es für mich bedeutete.

_Out of the black years…_

Nein, keine Reue ist es, die in mir aufsteigt, sondern angenehme Wärme. Was kümmert mich mein Schmerz, was kümmert mich die Sehnsucht – sie waren und sind es wert, der Preis war niemals zu hoch. Immer, wenn der Schrei der Möwe mich zu übermannen versucht, rufe ich mir in Erinnerung, wofür wir kämpfen... und rufe mir in Erinnerung, das die Hoffnung, die wir damals weckten, jedes Opfer wert war.

In diesen dunklen Zeiten habe ich Dinge entdeckt, die mir als einem unsterblichen Wesen sonst auf ewig verborgen geblieben wären. Aus diesen dunklen Zeiten erwuchsen Hoffnung und Freundschaft, wo Verzweiflung und Zwietracht herrschten. Aus diesen dunklen Zeiten erwuchs ich, so, wie ich heute bin. Denn verändert habe ich mich, mehr, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Nach all den Wintern meines Lebens habe ich eine Kraft gefunden, die meinen über die Jahrhunderte geformten Geist zu ändern vermochte, eine Kraft, die den Einen schließlich in die Knie gezwungen hat. Aus der Dunkelheit ist Licht entwachsen, so hell, dass ein neuer Morgen beginnen konnte.

_The Seer speaks..._

Geschehen ist das, was niemand für möglich hielt.

Er ist gefallen.

_Ende_

Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen!


End file.
